Kayden
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Kayden is the daughter of Radditz.Her mother died when she was only five,and now she lives with her father and four step brothers.Can she survive the hell they put her through?Can the one person she loves protect her from them?
1. Daughter?

**Well, I'm back with another new story for my loyal fans. I hope you like it. Here's the first chapter. I own nothing as usual dammit.  
**

Trinity opened her eyes and was met by the soft chocolate brown ones of her five year old daughter Kayden. Kayden had her mothers soft brown eyes, but her fathers spiky black hair. She was small, but could kick your ass if you hurt her or anyone she cares about. At the moment she was jumping up and down on her mothers bed.

"Mommy, are we gonna go see Uncle Goku today?" she asked, in her melodic child like voice. Goku was her father, Radditz, younger brother. Unlike her father and uncle, Kayden was only a half saiyan. Trinity was a human that Radditz happened to impregnate.

"Yes sweetie, what time is it?" Trinity asked her daughter.

"Four thirty." she answered. Trinity looked at her daughter and sighed.

"Kayden, what are you doing up this early?"

"Daddy woke me up to train." Kayden answered. Trinity shot up and looked at her daughter. Her arms were covered in bruises, as were her legs, but other than that she seemed fine. Trinity got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Stay here sweetie, I need to talk to daddy for a minute."

"Okay." she answered, bouncing on the bed a bit. Trinity walked down the stairs and found Radditz in the kitchen.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she growled. Radditz turned around to look at her.

"She needs to be taught to fight."

"So you did it without my consent? She's my daughter too." Trinity hissed. Within minutes Radditz had her pinned to the wall with a black and blue mark on her cheek.

"I'll do what I want with my daughter. And you'll keep in mind your place." he said, letting her go and walking out the back door. Trinity put her hand on her cheek and went to head back upstairs. When she turned around she saw Kayden in the door way, a look of fear in her eyes. Trinity knew that she had seen.

"Come here sweetie." she said, bending down to pick up her daughter. Kayden touched her mothers cheek and she winced.

"Mommy, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby. Come on, let's go for a ride." Trinity said, heading up the stairs with her daughter.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna go see your Uncle Goku and some old friends."

"Yay!" Kayden said. Trinity laughed, her daughter always made her smile.

About an hour later, Trinity pulled her car into Capsule Corps driveway. She got out of the car, and helped Kayden out, before heading towards the back. Trinity used to come here all the time when she was younger. Trinity could sense the others in the back, so she stopped before she reached the back and looked down at Kayden.

"Okay sweetie, I want you to stay here for a second okay."

"Okay mommy." she said. Trinity walked around the back and found Goku and Vegeta doing what they do best, sparring**.**

"Hey guys, long time no see." she said. Everyone jumped, not sensing her presence.

"Trinity!" Bulma and Goku yelled, walking up to their long time friend. Once they said her name, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chi-Chi recognized her.

"What brings you here?" Bulma asked.

"Well, there's someone I'd like you all to meet." Trinity said. She turned her head towards the side of the house." Kayden, come here sweetie." Kayden stepped out from the side of the house and looked at everyone. Their jaws dropped. Kayden walked over to her mother and grabbed onto her leg.

"You had a kid?" Piccolo said, extremely surprised. Trinity nodded.

"Kayden, this is my old friend Bulma, the one with the third eye is Tien, the one with the short hair is Yamcha, the green one is Piccolo, the short bald one is Krillin, your Aunt Chi-Chi is the one with the black hair in a bun, and this is your Uncle Goku." she finished. Kayden looked up at Goku, her mouth agape.

"Hi." Goku said, kneeling down to her level. Kayden looked at him and then hugged him.

"Did you really save the world Uncle Goku?" Kayden asked.

"Yep,but everyone else helped me a lot." Goku said, motioning to everyone else. Just then seven year old Trunks, and six year old Goten came running around the corner with fifteen year old Gohan behind them.

"Who's that?" Trunks asked, motioning towards Kayden.

"That's Kayden, she's Trinity's daughter." Bulma told her son. Trunks looked Kayden over before speaking.

"Wanna go spar with us?" Trunks asked. She nodded her head and followed Goten and Trunks.

"She spars?" Chi-Chi asked. Trinity sighed.

"Apparently. She woke me up at four thirty this morning saying her father dragged her outta bed to train." Trinity answered, her voice showing evident anger. Vegeta smirked.

"Hm, no wonder the brats power level was higher than it should be. She'll make a great fighter when she's older if she keeps it up."

"Yeah well, I really don't want her to train but, there's nothing I can do about it. Anyways we have to go, we could only stop by for a few minutes. Sorry." Trinity said.

"It's okay, we'll catch ya some other time okay?" Goku said.

"Of course. And Goku, if anything ever happens, I want you to make sure Kayden is safe, no matter what, okay?" Goku and the others were taken aback by the request, but Goku nodded.

"Of course." Trinity smiled, as Kayden came running around the corner with Goten and Trunks hot on her tail.

"Come on sweetie we gotta go. We'll see you guys later." Trinity said.

"Nice meeting you." Kayden said, running to catch up with her mother. Little did they know, this would be the last time they would ever see Trinity again.

**Alright, first chapter is done. What did you think? Please review, just hit that lovely bright green button.**


	2. Nine Years Later

**YAY, I got another chapter for you. Hope you like it. I own nothing.  
**

It's been nine years since Trinity died in the accident. Kayden is living with her father and four step brothers about six houses down from Capsule Corp. At the moment she was headed over to spar with Trunks. She landed on the front lawn and headed toward the back yard, where she saw Trunks sparring Vegeta in the middle of the yard. She leaned up against the house, not wanting to interrupt, and waited for them to finish. Vegeta sensed her and decided to do a test. He shot a ki blast towards her, and without even opening her eyes, she smacked it away.

"Hm, good job brat, you managed to avoid it. Kayden opened her eyes, and her brown ones locked with his onyx. Vegeta smirked and without a word he grabbed a towel and headed into the house. Trunks walked over to Kayden and smirked.

"You ready?" he asked. Kayden smiled at him.

"Of course." Trunks nodded and took off into the sky, with Kayden right beside him. They landed in an open field, and began sparring. Their movements were quick and soon they were tied. Trunks grabbed Kayden's upper arm, intending to flip her over, but when he grabbed it she yelped in pain. He let her go and she grabbed her arm, cursing to herself.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked, flying over to her.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. I was just trying to distract you." She thought quickly. Trunks looked at her, knowing she was lying. He grabbed the bottom of her arm, and lifted her sleeve up. His eyes widened. Her arm was covered in bruises, and right where he had grabbed her, was a nasty looking burn. Kayden ripped her arm out of his grasp and pulled her sleeve down.

"Kayden, what the hell happened to you?" Trunks asked, his teeth gritted and his eyes closed. He was trying to keep his anger from rising.

_'I'll kill who ever hurt my Kayden.' _Trunks thought._' Whoa, my Kayden? Where the hell did that come from?'_

"Trunks?" Kayden asked.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I said that I was sparring and I got hit with a ki blast." she said, avoiding his eyes. Trunks looked at her. He knew she was lying again, but didn't push the matter.

"Alright, fine. You win. I gotta get back." Trunks said, flying off towards Capsule Corp, pissed off that she wouldn't tell him the truth. Kayden looked after him before trying to catch up.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked him once she caught up. Trunks kept looking ahead, not bothering to answer right away.

"Nothing." he finally answered. Kayden sighed, and flew ahead of him heading for her house.

_'I'm gonna find out what's going on Kay.' _Trunks thought as he flew home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kayden arrived home and snuck in the front door. She looked around and was about to go upstairs when a blast whizzed by her head. She ducked and spun around, and saw her father was standing there with his hand held out.

"You're late." he growled, throwing a blast as her. She ducked and it grazed her arm. Radditz appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. She crouched over in pain, and he punched her in the face, sending her into the wall.

"Please, dad, not tonight." she managed to say. Radditz grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at her back. She screamed as the throwing stars dug into her back, as Radditz kicked her a few more times before going outside to his training room. Kayden pulled herself off the floor and made her way upstairs. She opened the door to her room, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She took her shirt and pants off and looked at herself in the mirror.

_'Son-of-a-bitch.' _she thought to herself. Her back and arms were burnt from the ki blasts, and the throwing stars were in deep. She touched one of the stars, and the slightest movement hurt. Kayden gasped, and just stepped into the shower, hoping the water would loosen them. Her burns hurt the worst in the water, she was gritting her teeth to hold back the scream. She stepped out of the shower and tried to take the stars out, but once again, the slightest movement made her scream. She put on an oversized shirt, and left them in, wondering how she was gonna get them out. She lied down on her bed, and fell into a painful sleep.

When she woke up the following morning, all she could feel was pain. She groaned and slowly got out of bed, and did her best putting on a shirt. The stars were to far in to even attempt taking out. She made her way downstairs and saw her step brother already in the kitchen. She stopped on the stairs, not wanting to know what kind of torture they would put her through. They were full blooded demon, and a lot strong her than she was. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't the half breed." Tyler said. He was the oldest of the brothers.

"Leave me alone I'm not in the mood today." she growled, going to the fridge to grab something. She felt a tug at her hair as Tanzer pushed her against the wall. Kayden screamed as the stars were pushed in deeper.

"Aw, did the little half breed get hurt?" Haze smirked. Kayden squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself not to cry. She pushed past her step brothers and flew out the door.

_'Training today is gonna be painful.' _she thought to herself, tears stinging her eyes from the pain. She wiped her tears away before she landed in Capsule Corps back yard. _'I need to get these stars out. I'll need to have Trunks help me.' _she thought. She landed and found Trunks sitting on the picnic bench. Trunks looked up when she landed.

"Hey Kay." Trunks said. He walked over to her but stopped when she didn't say hi back. She was busy trying to think of an excuse as to why the stars were in her back.

"Trunks, I really need your help with something." She managed to say.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we go to your room?" she asked. Trunks nodded and they headed to his room. Once they were there Trunks sat on his bed while Kayden stood with her back to him. and without saying anything, she took her shirt off.

"Kay, what are you-"Trunks stopped when he saw her back. It was burnt to hell, and the stars were dug in deep." Jesus Christ Kayden, what the fuck happened?"

"I just need you to get these out, please." she said, her voice pleading. Trunk got up and stood in back of her. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around looking into her eyes.

"Sit on the bed, it'll be easier if your sitting." he said quietly. Kayden nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, putting her arms around her front to cover herself. Trunks sat behind her, so his legs outlined hers. She gripped the bed sheets, and whimpered when he pulled on one of them. He growled, hating that he was hurting her.

"Kay, if I'm gonna get these out, I might have to knock you out." he said, looking over the stars.

"I'm fine, just rip them out." she replied. Trunks hesitated before grabbing one, and ripping it right out. He felt Kayden's body shudder from the pain.

"Only three more, Kay Kay." Trunks said, using the childhood nickname he gave her. He decided it would be quicker to yank two out at the same time, so he grabbed one in each hand, and ripped them out. This time Kayden screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Trunks quickly ripped the other one out, dabbing at the blood with one of his shirts. He pressed his shirt to her back, trying to stop the bleeding.

It worked.

He took his shirt away, and gently grabbed her arms and turned her around so she faced him. She had her head down, not letting him see her tears, her arms still in front of her. Trunks put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, and wiped her tears away with his thumb. They looked at each other, their faces getting closer and closer when....

**Alright, what did you think? I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing the story, I'm having a small case of writers block. Please review and I'll add another chapter A.S.A.P**


	3. Worst of All Punishments

**Hey people, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Like always, I do not own anything in this story accept Kayden.**

Bulma walked into the room. Trunks pulled away but his hands never left Kayden's arms.

"Um, do you want me to leave you alone?" Bulma asked.

"No, what do you want?" he asked.

"Um, Kay, your brother Tyler is here." Trunks noticed Kayden tense up, and shake slightly. He cocked and eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Kayden moved off the bed, and nodded, heading down the stairs. Bulma turned to look at her son, a soft smirk on her face.

"You like her don't you?" she asked, leaning against the doorway. Trunks blushed and looked down.

"I'm really beginning to mom." Bulma nodded and went downstairs.

"Come on slut, Tanzer, Haze, Karu and I want to have some fun." Tyler growled evilly. Kayden tried to get out of his grip, but only succeeded in making her situation worse. He sunk his claws into her arm making her wince.

"Tyler, please let me go." she begged.

"Not a chance." Tyler yanked her into the house and threw her on the living room floor. When she tried to get up she left something sharp hit her back. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out. She heard a whooshing noise, and felt something hit her sit spot and thighs. She cried out, but felt it hit again. She lifted her head and saw Haze in front of her grinning down at her, with an evil smile. She felt something else hit her back and thighs at the same time. She cried out again.

"Hm, I don't think she's learned the _"no crying out" _rule." Tyler smirked. In one quick movement he slashed her shirt and pants off. Kayden struggled to get up but Karu had her legs pinned. She felt whatever they were hitting her with come down again, this time harder than before. Her legs kicked out from the pain. They hit her for about an hour. By the time they were done Kayden has tears streaming down her face, and her legs and back were black and blue, and covered in welts.

"Don't think we're done yet." Haze growled. Karu lifted her up so she was on her hands and knees. She had her eyes squeezed shut. She sensed someone behind her, by the power level, she figured it was Tanzer. She felt something cold press against her back, and then a sharp pain. She bit her lip, drawing blood.

"Allow me to get that." Haze said, kissing her fiercely on the lips shoving his tongue in his mouth, lapping up the blood. Kayden's eyes widened and she bit his tongue as hard as she could. Haze pulled back and put his hand over his mouth.

"You little bitch." he growled and slapped her across the face, making sure his claws cut her.

"What she do?" Tanzer asked.

"She bit my tongue." Haze growled. Tanzer smiled.

"Hm, that wasn't very nice." Tanzer said, reaching around her and moving his hands over her bra and gripping her breasts. Kayden's eyes widened and she struggled against him.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." Tyler growled, running his hands over her ass.

"Get off of me you bastards." Kayden hissed.

"I'll teach you to back talk to us." Tanzer growled, moving his hands down and reaching into her underwear shoving a finger inside of her. She tried to scream but it was muffled by Karu's mouth attacking hers. She screamed again when she felt another finger enter her. She heard the door open, and prayed her father would get them off of her.

"Hm, stop what your doing. I don't want you to break her before I've had a chance." he smirked, heading back outside. Kayden squeezed her eyes shut and felt the fingers leave her.

"We'll have some more fun later." Tanzer smirked, leaving the room with the others. Kayden picked herself up off the floor, grabbed her long jacket, and ran to the only place she ever found comfort, and that was with Trunks.

**Wow, that chapter kinda sucked. Feh, ( Oh god I've been watching Inuyasha too much) oh well, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Telling Trunks

**I do not own anything accept Kayden, hope you like the chapter.**

Kayden flew over to Capsule Corp, tears blurring her vision. She landed on Trunks's balcony and tapped on the glass door. Trunks got off his bed and opened the sliding door.

"Kay, what are you-"Trunks began but was cut off when she threw her arms around his neck, and buried her head in his chest. Trunks stumbled a bit, not prepared for her movement. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, while she cried against him. He moved one of his hands in a circular motion on her back ,trying to calm her down. He moved his hands down to her thighs, intending on picking her up, but as soon as he touched them she jumped and yelped. Trunks lifted up the back of her coat and gasped at the welts covering her. He slipped the coat off her completely and saw she only had her underwear on. Anger took over him as he looked at her wounds.

"Kayden, please tell me who did this to you." he said, his voice pleading. She looked up at him, and he looked at the bruises covering her face. She avoided his gaze and looked down. Trunks lifted her face back up to him, and he gently stroked the cut on her left cheek. She winced when he touched it. He put one of his hands on the small of her back, and moved one hand down to her knees, and he lifted her up bridal style, and brought her to the bathroom. He placed her on her stomach on the floor and went over to the medicine cabinet.

"My brothers did this, my father threw the throwing stars into my back." Kayden finally said. Trunks froze, gripping one of the bottles he was holding. He growled and punched a hole through his bathroom wall. Kayden winced at the noise, and the rise in his power level. Trunks took a deep breath to calm himself, and he sat down beside her.

"This is gonna sting, angel." he whispered, pouring peroxide over her cuts. She hissed, and Trunks growled. He hated hurting her. He dabbed at the welts on her thighs and sit spots with a cold towel, then he put some gel on it. She cried out what he touched them. Once Trunks finished he moved in front of her, put his arms around her and lifted her so she was on her knees leaning against him.

"Don't hurt them." she said. Trunks looked down at her.

"Give me one good reason not to."

"They're the only family I have left."

"No, you still have your Uncle Goku, and you have us."

"Yeah, but if my step brothers and father die, then I'll have to stay in foster care until they decide it's a suitable home." Kayden said. Trunks hadn't thought of that.

"Come on, angel." Trunks said. He lifted Kayden up and brought her pack to his room, then placed her on his bed and crawled in next to her. She turned on her side so she was facing him, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her to him. She looked up at him, and he kissed her softly on the lips. Kayden was surprised at first, but kissed him back. He pulled away and looked at her. She buried her head in his chest and cuddled against him.

"Trunks, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise you'll never let me go."

"Never." Trunks whispered, tightening his grip on her small body. She pushed closer to him, ignoring the pain." Kayden?"

"Yeah?"

"I know there's something you're not telling me, what is it?" she didn't answer for a few minutes. She was debating on whether to tell him. Finally she decided to tell him.

"They went farther than beating me tonight." Kayden said. She felt Trunks tense up, and his fists clench." They touched me ,tried kissing me, and....Tanzer....h...he....shoved his fingers in...inside...m...me."Kayden said,crying again.

"I'm killing them. They'll wish they were never born." Trunks snarled.

"No, don't Trunks. Please don't." she begged. Trunks looked down at her and moved his hand, gently massaged his fingers through her hair.

"Shh, I won't, I won't, but I don't want you going back there." Trunks said. Kayden, nuzzled her head against his chest.

"I have to, if I don't they'll come here, and I don't want anyone in danger. And the longer I wait it out, the worse it'll be." Trunks growled.

"Then at least spend the night, and come here everyday. And I'm coming to get you every night, and I'll either stay there with you, or I'll bring you here with me."

"Alright." Kayden said. Trunks kissed the top of her head, and nuzzled his face in her hair. She sighed softly and snuggled closer to him. The last thing she thought before she fell asleep was_ 'I love you, Trunks.**'**_

**Well, that was a tough one to write. Review people....please, I'm begging you here**.


	5. Hell Broke Loose

**I own nothing, as you know. enjoy.**

Kayden woke up early the next morning to something hard and warm pressed against her. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up, her face was a few inches away from Trunks's. She smiled and gently kissed his lips. Trunks smiled against her lips and kissed her back, tightening his hold on her. He shifted so he was on his back, and Kayden was on top of him. They were so close together that there wasn't an open space between them. They broke away for air, and looked into each others eyes.

"Well, that's one way to get me up in the morning." Trunks chuckled. Kayden giggled lightly and tried moving off him, but he just held her tighter.

"Who said I wanted you off me?" he asked. Kayden blushed and rested her head on his chest, with her hand on his shoulder. They heard a knock on the door and Kayden managed to get out of Trunks's grip and roll to the side. Bulma walked in and smiled.

"Kayden, your father is on the phone." she said, and handed her the phone. Kayden took a deep breath and answered as soon as Bulma left.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you, you little bitch." Radditz hissed. Trunks growled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her onto his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder, listening to the conversation.

"I'm...with a friend." she answered, her voice shaking. Trunks held her tighter, trying to get her to stop shaking. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, trying to calm her, as well as himself. She sighed softly and leaned against him.

"Get home now!" he yelled before hanging up. Kayden hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed, her hands trembling.

"He's gonna kill me." she whispered, putting her head in her hands. Trunks turned her around, grabbed her hands, and looked right in her eyes.

"No he won't. Not while I'm here. I'm coming with you, and I'm staying with you. He won't dare hurt you while I'm there." Kayden looked at him.

"He'd find some way, he always does."

"He won't. I promise." he said, and kissed her softly." Come on, angel, let's go." Kayden nodded and stopped when she saw her coat.

"Trunks."

"Yeah?"

"Um, I only came here in a coat last night." she answered, blushing a bright red. Trunks smiled.

"Here." he said. He went over to the bottom drawer of his dresser, and took out some jeans and a tank top." You left these here when you were over last time." she thanked him and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Trunks pulled a black tank top with the Capsule Corp logo on the front on, and sat on his bed.

_'What the hell am I gonna do?'_ he thought to himself. Kayden opened the bathroom door and walked out. Trunks looked up at her and saw the bruises covering her arms, growled and walked over to her.

"Ready?" she asked. Trunks nodded and walked out onto his balcony, and took off into the sky with Kayden right beside him. They landed in her back yard a few seconds later. Kayden opened the back door and went in. Her brothers were sitting in the kitchen talking. When she walked through the door they smirked, but their smirk left them when Trunks walked in behind her. He looked at them and growled. They immediately knew that she had told him.

"Hm, glad to have you home sis." Tanzer said, getting off the table and walking over to her. Trunks growled fiercely at him when he put a hand on her arm. Tanzer smirked and pulled her arm towards him.

"Thanks for walking her home." Haze said, moving from the table and standing behind her. Trunks grabbed Kayden's other arm and pulled her towards him. Tanzer kept his grip on her, digging his claws into her arm. She winced, which Trunks caught.

"Actually, I came with her to pick up some things. She's staying with me for a couple of days." Tyler ,Tanzer, Karu, and Haze looked at him then at Kayden. She had her head down, not wanting to look at any of them.

"Hm, Radditz won't allow it, and besides, we need to finish our training." Tyler said behind her, his hand trailing down her back, making her shudder.

"Well, I'll talk to Radditz, but until I do, she'll be with me." Trunks said, his voice dangerously low. Tanzer growled, and shoved Kayden towards him. Trunks put his arm around her waist to steady her, never once taking his eyes off her step brothers. Just then, Radditz came through the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at Trunks.

"As I told them, Kayden's staying with me for a while, we came to pick up her stuff." Trunks said, glaring a glare at Radditz that would make Vegeta proud.

"She isn't going anywhere. Now leave boy, I need to talk to her about going out last night."

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere unless she's with me, and no weakling like you is gonna make me leave." And with that said, all hell broke loose.

**Haha, Cliffie. Hope you liked it. Now review, or I shall sic my evil pink bunnies of doom on you.**


	6. Soul Set Free

**Last chapter people, hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.**

With a growl Radditz lunged at Trunks, shoving him into the wall, and punching him hard in the stomach. Trunks coughed, and powered Radditz off him.

"I'll make you suffer for everything you've done to Kayden." he snarled, punching Radditz in the face, sending him out the glass door, and into the backyard. Meanwhile, Kayden was inside fighting off her brothers.

"You're gonna pay for telling our little secret." Tyler said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice. We thought you could keep a secret." Tanzer growled, faking hurt before taking a swipe at her with his claws, slicing her arm.

"You're the ones who are gonna pay." Kayden growled channeling her anger into power, then lunging at her step brothers, punching and kicking them at lightning speed. She heard a strangled cry from behind her and turned around, and saw her father crushing Trunks.

She was distracted long enough for her brothers to shoot a blast at her, sending her into one of the walls. She blinked a few times, and transported over to her father, punching him in the small of his back as hard as she could. He hissed in pain and let go of Trunks. Kayden ran to his side and lifted his head onto her lap.

" Trunks, talk to me, please." she begged. Trunks opened his eyes and looked at her, sitting up.

"I'm fine, now let's kick some ass." he growled, and lunged at her brothers. Kayden went after her father, punching him in the gut and sending him in the air. She reappeared behind him and punched him in the back, sending him to the ground. She was about to stomp on the small of his back when he jumped up, and with lightning reflexes grabbed her leg and sent her into a tree. Before she could catch her breath, he had his hands around her neck, choking her.

"I should have done this a long time ago." he growled, squeezing harder. Just when she was about to black out, she felt the squeezing on her neck stop. She opened her eyes, and Trunks was standing in front of her, growling menacingly at her father and brothers.

Radditz picked himself up off the ground and smirked. He looked towards her step brothers and they nodded, and started making ki blasts in their hands. Their ki balls got bigger and bigger until it formed into a large one. Kayden was standing next to Trunks, looking at it in awe.

"Trunks, they're not gonna release that thing are they?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Kayden, run. Now." Trunks said, looking at the blast. She looked into his eyes, and shook her head. Knowing what he was gonna do.

"No. Trunks don't do it." Trunks was gonna about to speak when they heard Radditz cry out. The blast was coming their way and fast. Trunks did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Kayden's arm, and threw her behind him, as hard as he could. She flew through the air at least fifty feet back.

"NO!!!" she screamed, when she saw the blast hit and diminish. She regained her balance and flew back towards them, tears coming to her eyes at what she saw. Trunks was lying on the ground, a hole through his stomach. His body was bloody and torn. Cuts and bruises covered him. Kayden ran over to his lifeless body and lifted him against her.

"'No, Trunks you can't be gone. Please Trunks, wake up. Please." she begged. Trunks didn't respond. She desperately searched for a heartbeat, but found nothing. "You promised. You promised you would never leave me." she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks like a river.

"Aw, little half breed lost her little boyfriend." Karu smirked. Kayden growled and looked up at them.

"You killed him. You fuckers killed him!" she yelled, anger taking over her. Her father and brothers were surprised by her outburst. "I'm gonna make you pay. I'm gonna make you pay for beating me all these years, for molesting me, and for killing my mate!" She screamed, her hair turning a brilliant gold, with a golden aura surrounding her. In less than a minute her brothers were on the ground, dead. She turned to her father, and saw a look of fear on his face.

"Now, sweetheart, angel. You know I did all that because I loved you."

"Bullshit. You hated me because I was a half breed, and because I wasn't good enough. And because I was a girl. You're apologies mean nothing now. Nothing will save you from the fate you're about to receive." That said, she formed a ball in her hands and screamed.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!"

The blast hit its target dead on. When the smoke and light disappeared, her father was mangled, bones sticking out everywhere. Kayden spit at his feet and went back over to Trunks. She lifted his head back on her lap, and ran her fingers through his soft purple hair tears falling harder.

"I love you." she whispered. She whispered those three words over and over again. Finally, she formed a small ki blast in her hand, and put that hand over her heart." Now we'll be together again." With that, she released the ki blast, and it shot threw her heart. Her body collapsed on top of Trunks's and her soul drifted off to the other world, to be with the one she loved.

**Hope you enjoyed my story. This is the first time I've killed off one of the main characters. Sorry all Trunks fans, but it had to be done.**


End file.
